


"Knabenkraut"

by Hikaru Morinaga (SailorVFan10)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Morinaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig sometimes uses really strange words for euphemisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Knabenkraut"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL [](http://hyperpeace.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hyperpeace**](http://hyperpeace.dreamwidth.org/)'s FAULT. Because apparently according to Google Translate, "orchid" can sometimes be called "Knabenkraut", which means something like "boyish herb". "Orchid" is usually "Orchidee".

Schuldig swings the door to Crawford's office/bedroom wide open, stands in the doorway for a moment or two as he tries to get a read on his partner. He's sitting there behind that desk, the desk that's big enough for a lamp, a laptop, some papers, and someone to sit at the corner. It's a downgrade from the previous desk--he'd liked that desk--but due to certain circumstances, the desk buckled and broke one day.  
He still insists it's not his fault, but Crawford will always say otherwise.

The room is silent save for Crawford's occasional typing, or the chair shifting, or his phone vibrating against the hard wood of the desk, and he _knows_ that Crawford knows he's there, standing right there. Schuldig is a hard person to miss, not just physically, but because of his telepathy. He's _loud_. He closes the door and sashays across the room to where Crawford is. Because the desk faces the window, he gets to try and take Crawford by surprise. Which usually never happens, unless Crawford is having some sort of off day, or Schuldig purposely exploits the 'blind spots' in his precognition.

Schuldig places one hand on Crawford's shoulder, leans over the other one and is just looking at him so intently... And Crawford is just typing away because what else is new, Schuldig is always staring at him with that piercing gaze of his. He's taking his time, of course. He always does. It's all apart of the game. He studies the computer screen. He's typing up an email to Nagi, like he does every week, summing up all the events of that week and what he Sees coming up, so Nagi knows what to expect.  
 _Kritiker must not have any precogs yet_.   
Crawford looks up and has just enough time to move his hands away before Schuldig closes the lid of his laptop. The email can wait.  
There is a brief pause, which Schuldig always anticipates. He's lived with Crawford long enough to know the entire song and dance by heart.  
"Yes, Schuldig?"  
Schuldig wraps his arms around Crawford's shoulders now. He's going to add a little something to this song and dance.  
"Ich wollt dein Knabenkraut." He says it in a whisper, right in the precog's ear.  
Crawford raises an eyebrow, rests his hands on top of his laptop. "Knabenkraut?" He's never heard of such a thing. _Is that some form of sauerkraut?  
_ Schuldig drifts his gaze downwards, lets it linger there for a moment. " _Knaben_ kraut." He emphasises it. "Nicht Junge."  
Crawford blinks. "Your German isn't making any sense. Sprich zu mir in Englisch, bitte."  
Schuldig rolls his eyes, decides to be more blunt. "Ich will dich ficken." He points to the desk in front of them. "Hier. Jetzt." He's already tugging on Crawford's belt with his other hand. "Ich brauche dich."

Several minutes later, and one upset computer chair, a stack of paper thrown on the floor, and some positions involving the use of the carpeting, Crawford looks over at Schuldig and has but one question to ask.  
"What the hell is a 'Knabenkraut'?"  
Schuldig shrugs, blows a stray strand of hair from his face. "When I was a kid, that is what my mother would call a dick. It literally means 'boyish herb'."  
Crawford says nothing. _That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard._  
"I never said it made sense," says Schuldig in response to Crawford's thought. He sits up and tugs his jeans back up.  
"So what was with all the German?"  
Schuldig chuckles, runs a hand through his sweaty hair. "You let it slip once that me speaking German got you all hot and bothered, and I wanted to have some fun." He smirks. "I find it's easier to seduce you in my native tongue than in English."

He leans over long enough to kiss Crawford, one hand in his hair, the other on his shirt, before getting up off the floor and sauntering out of Crawford's office.

Crawford gets up, brushes off his clothes, redoes his zipper and belt before glancing over to his bed.  
 _I don't know why he insists on having sex everywhere **except** on the bed._


End file.
